Survive- PPGZ, RRBZ, and RPKZ
by Dreaming-Bliss Z
Summary: When the other PPGZ, RRBZ, and RPKZ go to Eren and Eiji's house for a vacation. A whistler shows up with a warning. What will happen? Mainly about Eren\Bliss.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This is my first fanfic so PLEASE review and no flaming, it's unacceptable.**

**Bubbles- Let's start then!**

**Brick- Bliss doesn't own us except for herself, Bling, and her OC's.**

**Butch- ENJOY!**

**The Visit. Eren (Bliss) POV.**

"Ka-san!" I hear my daughter Emi yell as she runs into the kitchen with her twin brother Eri.

"What is it, Emi?" I say and look at them, they're covered in mud again.

"We found a turtle in the backyard! Come and see, Ka-san!" Eri says. I giggle and turn the stove off.

"Okay let's go then." I say and they grab my hands and lead me outside to the backyard. Emi runs off to one of the hedges and brings back a box turtle.

"See, Ka-san!" The kids say and hand it to me.

"Yes, kids. It's a box turtle." I say and set it down on the ground. I have to get supper finished quickly since the girls are coming over for a vacation with their spouses and kids.

"B.. O.. X.. BOX!" Emi says victoriously. She likes to find the letters of a new word and sound them out.

"Very good, Emi! Now I have to get back to the kitchen and finish supper, okay?" I say.

"I'll help you, Ka-san!" Eri says.

"No you and Emi will go wash up for supper. Hurry before your father gets home from work!" I say and they scurry inside, I go back to the kitchen. Ever since we moved to America or more Specifically West Virginia the kids have been finding all sorts of creatures and plants. I am just starting to cook the noodles when I hear a loud thump from upstairs.

"YAY!" I hear my kids say then I hear them laugh.

"Kids, don't make a mess!" I say loud enough for them to hear and shake my head.

**Momoko POV.**

"Kids! Listen to your mother!" Masahiro (Brick) calls from his office. Maiko and Michio give up fussing and let me brush their hair.

"Masahiro, you ready yet? I could use the help with the twins." I call to Masahiro. He walks in and does Maiko's hair.

"Where are we going, Ma?" Michio says.

"We're going on a vacation to see Your Aunt Eren and Uncle Eiji and your cousins Emi and Eri, Michio." I say. The kids' eyes light up.

"YES!" They say happily and finally cooperate. I blame Masahiro for their attitudes.

"Oh really? You're the one who gave them their sass." Masahiro says and gives me a look. I place my hands on my hips and he puts his hands up.

"I thought so. Let's get going then!" I say and we get into our red mustang to drive to West Virginia.

**Kauro POV.**

"Are we there yet?" Kaori says. Road trips have their ups and downs, and this is a down.

"No we still have an hour to go. You'll survive." I say. She groans and I look at Kao, her twin brother. He's out sleeping.

"I guess~." Kaori says. Takashi gives her a look.

"Kaori.." He starts.

"Sorry, Mom." Kaori says then pinches Kao's ear. He wakes up.

"YEOW! KAORI!" He says and they start fighting. UGH!

"KIDS! I say and they stop. This is going to be a long rest of the drive from The Big Apple to Gassaway.

**Miyako POV.**

"Mom, can we have our snacks?" Yuki says. I nod and hand her and Yuko the snack bag. They're such good travelers in the car.

"Mom, how much longer?" Yuko says. I look at the GPS.

"Around an hour. Raiden?" I say. Raiden looks at the GPS and nods.

"Yes." He says.

"Okay then!" Yuko says. I chuckle and shake my head. The kids are so polite and well-mannered.

"Is Gassaway like home?" Yuki says. I shake my head.

"No. They live right on the bank of the Elk River which is in the mountains." I say.

"Oh.. Okay!" She says. Boomer chuckles.

**An hour later. Masahiro POV.**

We finally pull up to Eren and Eiji's house, it's three story 60's style. Emi and Eri run up from the river waving.

"They've grown a bit." Momoko says and we get out. Eren and Eiji walk out of the house.

"We were wondering where you were." Eren says and we all hug eachother. Maiko and Michio go off somewhere with Emi and Eri.

"We had some complications with the kids." I say. Eiji chuckles and a green Jeep convertible pulls into the driveway with a metallic blue VW bug. The first person out of the cars are the last of the kids before the parents. Kauro looks tense.

"Beat you here." Momoko says and we all hug.

"Excuse me but where are the other kids?" Yuki says to Eren.

"They're just around the corner in their tree house." Eren says and the kids run off. The rest of us walk inside, their house is large and airy. Two kitchens, three living areas, huge playroom( only room on the third story), ten bedrooms,, four bathrooms and three staircases. It is huge.

"So how's everyone been doing?" Miyako says and we all start chatting about what's been going on when there's a knock at the door and we see a man dressed in black, he has gold blonde hair and black eyes.

"Who are you?" I say.

"That's not important right now. What is important is that all of you better prepare yourselves and your young." He says then like that he's gone.

"A.. A whistler?" Eiji says.

"Whistler?" Raiden says.

"Yes. They're sort of like Rangers but they're also like spies. They know everything." Eren says.

"I think we better go get the kids." Miyako says with worry in her voice. We all nod and run out the door to the back of the house to a huge oak tree with a tree house in it.

"Kids!" Kauro calls up to them. They slide down on a rope.

"Yes?" They say.

"Time to go inside for dinner." Takashi says and we head inside. I wonder what that 'whistler' meant by prepare.

**That's a wrap! Hope you liked it!**

**Emi- Review and I'll give you a lollipop!**

**Rest of us- *Sweatdrop***

**Boomer- Anyways.. see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I had help from my good friend crown172. **

**Blossom- Bliss doesn't own us except herself and her oc's.**

**Buttercup- And.. ACTION!**

**The Shell. Raiden (Boomer) POV.**

We go inside and sit down at the table, Eren sets the food down. Her famous Spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread.

"ITADAKIMASU" We all say and dig in. The subject that comes up first is work.

"So have you found any work yet, Momoko?" Miyako says.

"Yes. I'm going to work in this new Research and Lab facility as Head Scientist." Momoko says.

"Always knew you'd reach that position! Good job, Momoko!" Eren says. We all congratulate her.

"Thank you! Now what about the rest of you?" Momoko says.

"Oh. Well the company Raiden and I run is bustling with activity, we're in good business." Miyako says with a slight smile and we hold hands.

"That's good news! We all know that Takashi and Kauro are doing very well as PE instructors." Momoko says and the purple-clad twins blush in embarrassment.

"Oh come now, Kao, Kaori, it's not THAT bad." Eiji says.

"It's not it's just they're our PE instructors so it's weird." Kao says. We all laugh.

"Well at least they teach you. I can't teach since I work in the Pentagon." Masahiro says. It's true, he is very serious with his work so he is in place of high respect.

"I'm anxious to hear about Eren. Have you found any work?" I say.

"Yes. I recently got a job as an in-home caretaker for the seniors around here." She says.

"And what of Eiji?" Masahiro says.

"Work at the plant been going well too." Eiji says. He works at this construction company plant as Vice pres.

"Then we're all doing well with work, I'm glad!" Momoko says and the subject changes to school, then politics, and finally West Virginia. Eren was born here, that's why she and Eiji moved here from Japan when they had Emi and Eri.

"Oh yes, West Virginia is home to a lot of wild life. We could take you out shooting if you'd like." Eiji says. I haven't paid much attention to the conversation but that gets mine and Miyako's attention.

"Shooting?" I say.

"Yup. It's Open season here anyways. But we'll go to a shooting range first." Eren says. Kao and Kaori's eyes sparkle.

"WE'RE IN!" They nearly shout while raising their hands.

"Kao, Kaori!" Kauro says and they stop. Eren chuckles.

"Daddy's boy and Mamma's girl that's for sure." Masahiro says, earning a glare from the greens. We leave the topic after that, soon we finish dinner and send the kids out to play on the bank\beach by the river while we clean up. I can't help but wonder what that whistler meant.

**Kaori POV.**

"Last one down has to catch the crawdads(Crawfish)!" Eri says and we all race down. Yuki and Yuko are the slowest but I want to catch the crawfish so I go last. When we get to the beach\bank Emi smiles at me.

"Oh the tough girl gets to catch her! Good luck!" She says and I grab a stick.

"Yeah." I say. I poke around in the water until I see a light brown creature dart out of a hole and swim up to my feet, I scramble back to the sand and fling the creature(Using the stick) onto the sand beside me.

"You got it!" Eri says and picks it up. Then I feel water splash over me and turn around to see the culprit.

"KAO!" I yell and it goes into an all-out water fight, we get soaked but who cares right now. As we're walking back to the sand again I step on something sharp, when I bend down to see what it is I see a bright colored object under my foot. Of course, I pick it up. It's a beautiful, shiny rainbow colored shell, it seems to glow.

"What's that, Kaori?" Yuki says and everyone comes closer.

"Some sort of shell." I say.

"I bet Auntie Eren knows what it is! Come on! It's getting dark anyway!" Emi says and we all scramble back up the steep bank to the house where our parents are talking on the porch.

"Had fun I see." Uncle Masa(Masahiro) says.

"Whatcha got there, Kaori?" Mom says. I show it to her.

"Strange, I thought you wouldn't find shells like this here." Dad says.

"Let me see." Aunt E says and I hand it to her. She gets this confused look and rubs her temples.

"Eren?" Aunt M says.

"I think I've seen this shell before. It seems so, familiar. But I can't remember where or when." Aunt E says.

**Eren POV.**

It's seems so familiar like a lost memory, something important that I need to remember, something, connected to the Whistler's message. I turn it over and over in my hands trying to make it click but it doesn't. In fact, the only thing happening inside my head is a head ache.

"Maybe you'll remember or maybe you've seen a shell like it." Miyako says. I shake my head at that last part.

"That's just it, Miyako-san. I have seen this shell before, I just can't remember when or where, even what type it is. But, it does bring a feeling that it's connected to the Whistler's message and my past." I say.

"Then we have to keep the shell safe and tucked away." Eiji says. I nod.

"I think we better get the youngsters to bed." Takashi says and we all chuckle at Kaori who is sound asleep on his lap. We walk inside and go upstairs to the bedrooms, we stop at the first four doors.

"These are the kid's rooms. They'll have to share either by twins or girl with girl or boy with boy." Eiji says.

"I'll stay with Emi!" Yuki says and the two lock arms.

"I'll stay with Yuko." Eri says. That's four.

"I guess Kaori and I can room together." Maiko says. Kaori nods.

"And that leaves Michio and I." Kao says. That was easy.

"Okay then. Yuki, Emi, you two can stay in Emi's room. Yuko, Eri, you can stay in Eri's room. Kaori and Maiko can stay in the room beside Emi's room and as for Kao and Michio, they can stay in the room beside Eri's. Got it?" I say. The kids nod and go to their rooms.

"Now that the kids are taken care of, what about us?" Takashi says and Kauro elbows him in the stomach.

"It's okay, Kauro. Now. Miyako, Raiden, you two are staying in the Little Boy Blue room nearest the kids for your own good. Momoko, Masahiro, you're staying in the Little Bo Peep room with the desk and such. And Kauro, Takashi, you two are staying in the Forest Room.(Seriously my Great Gma's house has those rooms)." I say and lead Kauro and Takashi to their room while Eiji shows Momoko and Masahiro to theirs since Miyako and Raiden found theirs quickly. After that Eiji and I meet in our room.

"You sure you've seen the shell before, Eren?" Eiji says.

"Yes. I'm sure. I just can't remember where." I say. That's true. I can't, but I will. I get dressed in my black terry cloth nightgown and get in bed. I have to remember that shell, I slip it under my pillow and after a while I finally drift to sleep.

**Butch- Ooh now I'm really in for it!*Running from BC***

**Blossom and Brick- YOU THINK, DINOZZO!**

**Buttercup- You better hope I don't tell Dai, Butch!**

**Bubbles- Wait what're they fighting about?**

**Me- I don't really know. Or care right now but anyways, R&R! See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konichiwa!**

**Eri- Welcome back!**

**Emi- Enjoy the story!**

**Kao- Bliss doesn't own anyone except herself and her OC's. crown172 helped with the ideas so check her out!**

**The dream. Eren POV.**

_Eren's dream-_

_"Eren, would you please come here!" My Grammy calls from the kitchen. _

_"Yes mam!" I say and run into the kitchen with Sparkles, our golden retriever. "What is it, Grammy?"_

_"It is time to tell you about the special Rainbow Shell, Dear. A long time ago, when I was younger than you, I was playing in the River with your Great Uncle Tim when I found this beautiful shell and brought it home with me. But that was the mistake, you see, the shell has magical properties and is the key to a great treasure hidden somewhere in the mountains. I have only seen it once, but it has immense power. I am telling you about this because I want you to know how to find the map to the treasure." Grammy says. I tilt my head in confusion until it sinks in._

_"Treasure? Map?" I say with confusion. I'm only Five and this is new._

_"Yes, Eren. I found the map inside the shell one day and followed it to the treasure. But since then I've left it, hidden, in my old cabin home. I want you to know about the treasure since I'm not going to be around for much longer, Child, and it is your duty to protect and preserve the treasure. It has the power to change the Earth." Grammy says and slices a thick piece of brownie for me. I can't help but wonder what she meant by 'change'. _

_Outside the dream-_

I wake up panting for breath and grab the shell. My Grammy died a long time ago, but the message is still unclear. I know she kept things up in the huge attic so I get out of bed, put my robe and slippers on, then climb up into the attic. It's dusty and needs cleaning, but I brush the thought away when I see a familiar old cedar chest. I open it and see a single, leather bound journal in there with my Grammy's favorite old writing set so I pick the journal up and open it up to a page.

_May 8, 1913_

_Today I was studying the shell's properties and found a little wood square stuck way back into the eaves. Upon closer inspection I found that it was a tiny map to some sort of treasure and without permission I snuck out to follow it. It took some time to figure out the code, but I cracked it and by dusk I finally found a large opening in the ground to a Cavern and went in. In the Cavern there are the most wonderful treasures, gold, silver, precious things, but the most important of all is the turquoise necklace that sits in a gold pillow. I was greeted by some sort of Guru when I tried to touch the necklace, he said it contained magical properties and the wearer must have the utmost responsibility to wield the powers. When I asked what it could do, the only thing he said, "It has the power to change everything, anyone, anytime. Very, very powerful item.". I left the necklace alone but made a solemn oath to protect it and preserve it by telling only one grandchild about it in the future, one that has the brains, cleverness, and instincts to find the Cavern. I left the cavern at midnight and was beaten for sneaking out, but I don't care, the treasure is priceless and needs preserving._

_ -Ida_

So that's the treasure? A necklace! I open the journal to a later entry and read it.

_November 22, 1995 _

_Today I told my granddaughter Eren about the treasure. She may not understand at her age of a mere five but I know she will in the future. Tonight after she was tucked into bed, I took the shell and tossed it into the furious river and watched it sink. I know it will stay there, waiting for someone to find it. Eren told me today that she didn't want me to pass on but as usual she helped me in every way possible. I am in the final pages of my journal and my long, happy life. I hope for Eren to find this so it will help her understand and realize her duty._

_-Ida_

I can't believe it. She never passed the journal along to me. But it was probably for a good reason, I was rather nosy at that age anyways. But Grammy died New Years Eve of that year so she couldn't be haunting me. I can't tell ANYONE about this. Not even Eiji. I will keep it secret, safe, and do my duty to the treasure. I hide the journal in my robe pocket and go downstairs to place the shell in my purse and think. It's only Five AM right now. I hope I didn't wake Eiji-kun.

**Eiji POV.**

I wake up, Eren isn't next to me so I naturally get up and go look for her since she only disappears when something is wrong. I find her on the couch downstairs holding her Grandmother's old quilt she made for Eren.

"Hey, is something up?" I say. She looks at me and her eyes change a slight grey.

"No. Just remembering my Grammy, that's all. Go get some sleep, Eiji, you've barely gotten any this week." She says.

"No that's not all, Eren, and I can tell. What is it." I say.

"I was thinking about the shell all night, Eiji. Please just go back to bed. I really just want to think." She says with a warning tone.

"Fine. But if you feel like talking I'll be upstairs." I say before going back upstairs. Something is suspicious and I will find out. As I walk down the hallway to the bedroom I bump into my brothers.

"Oh what were you doing up, Bro?" Takashi says.

"Eren was missing so I went to find her. What about you?" I say quietly.

"The Whistler's message bothers us so we wanted to see if Eren had anything." Masahiro says.

"She won't talk then." I say.

**Emi POV.**

I hear voices outside the door so I wake Yuki and we press our ears against the door to hear.

"My opinion is that the whistler brought a warning." Dad says.

"He did say prepare. Do you think that's why she's acting that way?" Uncle Raiden says.

"It could play a part in why. But that couldn't be all." Dad replies. I open the door and hug him from behind.

"Dad, what's going on?" I say. He turns around and picks me up while Uncle Raiden picks Yuki up.

"We were just talking about a Whistler. That's all, Emi." Dad says, his eyes turning a pale blue.

"Okay." Yuki says for me.

"You two best get back into bed. Okay?" Dad says and puts me down, Yuki and I go back into the room and fall into bed. It's not long before we're out.

**Later that morning, Takashi POV.**

My brothers and I walk downstairs to a large breakfast made by the girls. We're followed closely by the kids who beat us to the table.

"So did everyone have a good night's rest?" Momoko says. We nod and sit down at the table.

"ITADAKIMASU!" We all say and start eating.

"Have you remembered anything about the shell, Eren?" Miyako says. Eren shakes her head.

"Nope." She says.

"Oh. Okay then." Kauro says.

"But, anyways, are there any activities you might want to do today?" Eren says.

"I heard there was a Dam in Sutton. I'd like to see it." Momoko says. Not a field trip!

"The kids can play at the park there. Anyone else?" Eiji says.

"I'd like to go swimming in the river." Kauro says.

"Well we can do that after breakfast if you'd like." Eren says. Kauro smiles. We go around the table with activities and soon we're done with breakfast.

"Well we might as well go get ready." I say and we all go to get ready for the big day ahead of us.

**See ya next time! R&R, please!**

**Michio- I think she's a little too full on chocolate.**

**Maiko- Chocolate?!**

**Michio- Crud!**

**Momoko & Masahiro- KIDS! You better shut it!**

**Yuki and Miyako- …..**

**Yuko and Raiden- ?**

**Greens and purples- !?**

**Eiji, Emi and Eri- …?!**

**Me- And we'll see you next time! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! **

**Maiko- About time she updated.**

**Momoko- Maiko!**

**Maiko- Well it is!**

**Both- Start arguing.**

**Me- Better get started then!**

**Running. Eren POV, that night.**

We tuck the kids into bed and go back downstairs. We went to the Sutton Dam, The West Virginia Wildlife Reserve, Seneca Caverns, Spruce Knob (The tallest point in West Virginia), Charleston Mall, The Falls, Cass, Rode the Cass Scenic RailRoad, and Bulltown which took until Nine at night, we got back at Ten so we're all tired. But I have to get my rest, I decided to leave early in the morning tomorrow to find the cabin.

"You girls look really tired." Masahiro says, rubbing Momoko's back. We all nod.

"Yes. We are." Miyako says, yawning as she lays her head on Raiden's chest sleepily.

"I have to say, I didn't expect the train ride to be so pretty." Momoko says. I chuckle a bit. West Virginia is very pretty. That's why I came back.

"I liked the caverns best." Kauro says.

"I thought you would. Next time you can do the Stratosphere part of the caverns, it's better." I say. Kauro smirked.

"I'm surprised the kids didn't go on a sugar high after we went to the candy store and the Chocolatiers." Raiden says. Momoko face palms.

"Sugar highs aren't real." Momoko says with a slight amount of venom in her voice.

"Sorry." Raiden says. I stretch slightly and stand up.

"I'm going to turn in early. Good night!" I say and go upstairs to the bedroom, I set out my clothes for tomorrow; a black turtle neck shirt, black pants, black gloves with removable fingers, my ppgz belt, black hiker shoes, and my black mask that covers the bottom half of my face. Then I grab my black hiking pack and load it with the journal, the shell, my Dutch army knives, army binoculars (Courtesy of Masahiro), Special night vision goggles (Courtesy of Momoko), wool blankets, compass, matches, small mirror, and the special towels. I'll pack food tomorrow morning. I hide my things under the bed and fall into bed.

**Momoko POV.**

I watch as Eren walks upstairs. Eiji looks thoughtful and suspicious.

"Eiji?" Masahiro says. Eiji looks at him.

"Yeah." Eiji says.

"You look suspicious about Eren. Why?" I say.

"I am. She's hiding something and I'm going to find out." Eiji says.

"How?" Miyako whispers.

"Staying up to see if she goes anywhere. She's probably going to leave the house really early tomorrow morning for something. We'll all need to go and the kids can handle themselves." Eiji says.

"But maybe she's hiding something for a good reason. Maybe we shouldn't follow her." Raiden says.

"You remember the Whistler, Raiden. She may have figured it out. And that goes for Miyako as well." Takashi says.

"We'll have to be ready. I'll pack the things we'll need in the packs." Eiji says, his eyes closed gently as if he's packing everything in his mind.

"We'll help. What do we pack?" Masahiro says. Eiji gets up and leads us to another room where there are seven packs, each a different color; black, dark red, pink, dark blue, baby blue, dark green camouflage, and light green camo. They are hiking packs, very durable and have a waist clasp to keep the weight off your shoulders. Eiji goes to a closet door and brings out a huge box of stuff.

"We pack what we'll need for a long time in the wild and what suits us best. For me that would be the camp tools and ropes like that. But we each get a Dutch army knife, compass, flashlight, binoculars, night vision goggles, matches, towels, and wool blankets. So let's pack those first." Eiji says. We start packing the things we need, I get the water filtration system, nature book, and the small medicine making kit. Then we take our things up to our rooms and get what sleep possible before we start the trek after Eren tomorrow.

**Eren POV, early the next morning.**

I wake up at close to three AM and get dressed, grab my pack, my bow and arrows, more rope, and a variety of poisons to coat my arrows just in case. Then I go downstairs silently and pack enough food to last a while. The family of felines mews and I feed them their wet food to keep them quiet then feed our dogs.

"Okay. I need one dog." I say to myself in a whisper. I pick our White Pyrenees Female, Huntress, to go with me just in case. I grab the dog food needed and her custom made pack that I strap onto her back and fill with her food and medicine. Then we go out one of the doors and sprint to the forest where my Grammy's old cabin should be located.

**Takashi POV.**

Eiji walks in, dressed in a black sweat suit and hikers with his rrbz belt. He's also wearing gloves and a scarf and his pack is mounted securely on his back and waist. He's holding his slingshot. I'm already dressed the same only it's dark green camouflage colored and I have a small dart shooter of my choice.

"She's gone." Eiji says. I nod and shake Kauro awake. She's dressed in a lighter green turtle neck, black baggy pants, green hiker shoes, gloves, her ppgz belt, and her short scarf.

"Did you wake the others up?" Kauro says. Eiji nods.

"They're downstairs. Miyako and Raiden are still shaken up by it though." Eiji says and leaves. I grab my pack and fasten it while Kauro does the same and grabs her awl (Large needle, very useful). Then we go downstairs where the others are having a bite to eat and Eiji is looking at the dogs.

"She took Huntress with her." Eiji says with confusion. We're writing notes for the kids to stay in the house, particularly away from windows and to transform to stay safe.

"Then we probably should choose three others just in case. That way you and Eren can share Huntress and the rest of us can share with our spouse." Masahiro says. He's wearing the same as Eiji and I only the color is dark red with his rrbz belt.

"That sounds good." Momoko says. She's wearing the same as Kauro only it's pink with her ppgz belt. She sounds a little tired. Miyako's outfit of course is the same as the girls only it's light blue with her ppgz belt and Raiden's is the same as the boys and I's only dark blue with his rrbz belt.

"Okay then. Takashi and Kauro should take Striker, our Saint Bernard. Miyako and Raiden should take our beagle Miller. And Masahiro and Momoko should take the German Shepard, Stealth." Eiji says. I look at their St. Bernard, Striker. He'll do perfectly.

"Sounds good." The rest of us say. Eiji nods and fastens little packs to their backs then we turn out the lights and go out through the door Eren took. We can see extremely faint footprints even through the thick fog and follow them.

**Maiko POV.**

I wake up after hearing footsteps leave the house. I get up and change into my bright orange sweater, jeans, black sneakers, and my RPKZ belt (The girls' belts have r's and the boys have p's). Then I wake Kaori and she gets dressed in her black skort, dark purple shirt, black sneakers, RPKZ belt, and her sports watch. We both brush our hair in silence. I take longer since I have my dad's hair. Kaori simply brushes it and puts her jet black hair in her usual half up half down style tied with a purple band.

"You thing we should wake the others, Kaori?" I say. She nods and we leave the room but we stumble into Michio and Kao in the hallway. I look them over, Michio is wearing his dark orange sweater, black pants, white sneakers, his RPKZ belt, and his orange cap that is positioned like dad's. His hair is like my mother's, only shoulder length and red like dads. Kao is wearing a purple shirt, black pants, purple sneakers, sports watch, and his RPKZ belt. His hair is in its spiky state like Aunt Kauro's brother Dai has.

"What are you girls doing up?" They say.

"I woke up first." I say.

"You heard the footsteps too." Kao says. I nod. Then I remember seeing a note on the dresser and run back into the room to grab it then run back out.

_Dearest Maiko,_

_We had to leave to find your Aunt Eren. We may not be back for a while. Please transform to stay safe and don't go outside, stay as concealed as possible with the others. We'll be home ASAP._

_Love, Dad_

"Michio, Kao, Kaori, go check for notes from the parents." I say and they leave then come back with notes. We read them all.

"We should wake the others." Michio says. Kaori and I go into Emi and Yuki's room and wake them up then help them with their hair. We help Emi put her hair in two braids and Yuki's in her layered, straight ponytails then they get dressed quickly.

"Why did you wake us up, Maiko?" Yuki says, getting dressed; yellow blouse, black girly tie, black skirt, white tights, RPKZ belt, and black flats.

"Yeah." Emi says while finishing getting dressed; grey t shirt, black jean shorts, one black suspender that hangs down beside her right leg, RPKZ belt, white converse, and her white pullover.

"The parents left to find Eren. She ran off this morning. Do you have notes?" Kaori says. They look on the dresser and nod, taking two notes off the dresser.

**Yuko POV.**

I get dressed as told by Michio; A yellow shirt, beige khaki shorts, white sneakers, RPKZ belt, and my watch. I run a comb through my hair; it looks like my dad's.

"Why are we up again?" Eri says while getting dressed; a dark grey sweater, black pants, black sneakers, RPKZ belt, and watch. His hair is very straight and reaches his mid-neck length.

"Because the parents are after Eren who left this morning and they left notes for us." Michio says. I look on the dresser and see a light blue note.

_Dear Yuko,_

_Your father and I left with the others to go after Eren. Please behave and stay safe. Transform ASAP and we'll be home soon._

_Love, Mom_

I stuff the note in my pocket and wipe my tears. Great.

"You okay, Yuko?" Kao says. I nod. Then we meet up with the girls in the playroom to transform.

"RUMBLING ARIANNA!" Maiko transforms.

"SONIC AVERY!" Michio transforms.

"QUIET MARTY!" Kao transforms.

"SINGING MARIN!" Kaori transforms.

"HAPPY CARLI!" Yuki transforms.

"THOUGHTFUL CHASE!" I transform.

"SWIFT RAVEN!" Emi transforms.

"BURNING RAY!" Eri transforms, then we all settle down on the futon to watch cartoons. I wonder why Aunt Eren ran away. I look over at the others and read their faces; Ari: Nonchalant; Avery: Mad; Marin: Steamed; Marty: thoughtful; Carli: Worried; Raven: Upset; Ray: Confused. I'm a little confused as well though, why would Aunt Eren run away and why did our parents go after her so quickly?

**That's a wrap! Hope you liked it! I'll be doing more kids POV's from now on.**

**Avery & Ari- See you next time!**

**Raven & Ray- Later Y'all!**

**Chase & Carli- Bye!**

**Marty & Marin- See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! **

**Momoko- She doesn't own any of us except herself and her oc's!**

**Takashi- Happy reading!**

**Confession. Masahiro POV.**

We've been in the forest for some time, it's really dark and fog is still here but we have followed Eren's trail successfully. We'll catch up with her soon enough.

"EEK!" Miyako yells as a huge toad jumps out in front of her.

"Chill, Miyako, it won't hurt you." Kauro says as we pull Miyako away and resume our headed course.

"Yeah. So don't shriek." Momoko says. We soon come to a large meadow and Eiji motions for us to rest here.

"I have a feeling she stopped here." Eiji says, getting his water out of his pack.

"Her presence actually feels quite close." Raiden says, ever since he got his powers back he can sense other people he knows.

"Then she must be coming this way." Miyako says. Takashi nods.

"Raiden, you think you can lead us to her?" Eiji says. Raiden nods and we start moving again. After five minutes we come to a tree where we see Eren sitting on a high limb, probably resting. She has a leather book in her hands and she is reading it.

**Eren POV.**

_July 14 1920_

_Today when I was in town with my parents to celebrate my eighteenth birthday a strange man approached me, actually he wasn't even a human. He pulled me away from my parents and told me to hand the map and shell over. I didn't and he was very angry with me, he left an angry mark on my arm and told me he would gain control of the world someday. Of course I walked away like I didn't believe him and my parents worried over the mark. It didn't hurt but it was embarrassing. His words keep ringing in my head. I must protect the treasure from HIM._

_-Ida_

I put the book in my pack and rub my temples. I'd been reading her journal for a long time before finding this entry. Now I know who could be after the shell.

"HEY, EREN, GET DOWN FROM THERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" I hear my husband's voice yell and I look down, there the others are. I should've known.

"Very good at finding me I see?" I call back down before getting down from the tree. Huntress appears, blood stains on her mouth. She'd gone after something alive I guess. She comes over to me.

"Not funny. What are you hiding, Eren. Just tell us." Eiji replies, his eyes a flaming yellow, he walks over and wraps his arms around me. I break down and tell them everything, everything about the shell, my Grammy, the map, the journal, and the treasure. They are silent while it sinks in, I look at the ground. I can't believe I just told them the very secret I swore to keep safe.

"So you're trying to find your Grandmother's old cabin to retrieve the small map so you can protect the treasure." Masahiro says. I nod.

"Then we might as well help you. If someone is after the map and shell then we have to work together." Momoko says.

"Yes. Do you know how to find her cabin, Eren?" Eiji says.

"Only from what she told me. It's located in the thickest part of the forest where the most fog is, in a large grove of weeping willows. We're almost there, I can feel it." I say.

"Do you think it's protected by anything?" Miyako says while cuddling Miller.

"I know that you have to do something to get into the house from what she wrote in her journal. The map should be hidden under my great grandfather's chest." I say and we start walking into the thick area. There is a calming breeze coming through the forest that cools my skin comfortably. I have a feeling we aren't alone though.

**Marty POV.**

"HEY!" Avery says angrily. I just beat his butt at the game we were playing. I stick my tongue out at him.

"What? It's a fair win." I say in a whiny voice which ticks him off even more. The girls are all sitting ladylike on the futon watching us. Chase and Ray are playing battleship and look at us.

"Marty, don't do your whiny voice. Avery, don't throw a tantrum because you lost at Halo." Arianna says while getting up and resetting the game system. Avery's crystal pink eyes slightly glare but he keeps his head down when she glares with her bright red eyes. I look at Marin whose dark green eyes lock on mine with a warning. I know she isn't the happiest with my attitude or my bright green eyes boring holes in hers.

"All of you stop. We're supposed to look out for each other." Carli says while playing with her twin fans (Her weapon(s)).

"Yeah and we can't do that if you start fighting over a silly game." Raven scolds, not looking at us because she is focused on her microphone. What is it with those two!?

"Marty!" Marin yells and her twin swords appear in her hands.

"Marin!" I yell back with her tone of voice and my nun chucks appear in my hands.

"Both of you shut up! I hear something." Arianna scolds, her maracas appear. Avery summons his club, Chase summons his ball, and Ray summons his scepter type thingy. We all form a circle with our backs to eachother and stand at the ready for anything.

"You sure they're here, Mister HIM?" We hear a voice say.

"YESSS! Now be quiet!" We hear another voice say and a whole group of villains appear in the room.

"WE HEARD YOU!" Avery yells. Then we recognize the villains; Princess, the amoeba boys, gang green gang, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Abracadaver, Mojo, Sedusa, PowerPunks, RowdyRudes, and the RowdyPunks. But most of all, HIM is standing in the front with a grand smirk on his mushed in face.

"IVY!" HIM yells and Ivy cowers.

"SORRY!" She yelps and hides behind Ace. HIM glowers before turning to us.

"You, kids, are going to remain quiet and let us unravel our plan. Or else!" HIM orders. We nod and stay quiet. HIM is still stronger than us kids. Plus he has back up.

"Now does HIM invade her mind?" Annika asks. She's Arianna's opposite. Avery's opposite is Aaron who is Annika's twin. My opposite is Marco while Marin's is Melina, they're twins, Carli's opposite is Cassia while Chase's is Chris who are also twins, And Raven's opposite is Reagan while Ray's is Rick, they're twins as well.

"That's up to HIM, Annika." Blend says, she's Aunt Eren\Bliss's opposite. Rake is Uncle Eiji\Bling's opposite.

"I will begin now. So stay silent!" HIM says and instantly he is covered in dark black light. I'm worried.

**Eren POV.**

_"Hello, Eren, hope you know where that map is. Because you're going to hand it over to me as soon as you find it." _I hear a familiar voice say. I look around for the voice.

"WHO'S DOING THAT! Takashi?!" I say. He usually pulls these on us but he shakes his head.

_"Aha! I'm not your pathetic brother-in law. I'm someone much worse and much more powerful. Hehehehe…" _The voice teases in my head.

"HIM!" I gasp loudly. Eiji gives me a worried look, his eyes a calming blue.

_"Yes me. I know about the shell, the map, and most importantly, the treasure! I want that treasure! And you will give the map to me or else I will kill all your friends and family off. One, by, one." _HIM orders. I pale noticeably.

"Eren?" Eiji says.

"NO!" I yell my answer to HIM.

_"Oh but you will. You have one hour to find that map and hand it over or else it is so long to your pitiful, pathetic, pestilence of friends and family!" _HIM roars in my head, I fall to the ground in a searing headache and am picked up by a now very-worried Eiji.

"Eren, what's happening? Are you okay?" Miyako says before anyone else.

"Yes. I'm fine. But we have to find that map before HIM does or we'll all be dead." I say. The men's eyes darken ferociously and Kauro's bright green irises seem to glow bright neon. Miyako and Momoko pale while I try to calm my senses down.

"Then let's go." Masahiro says and we start running again. We can't let him get the treasure or the map!

**Fifteen minutes later…**

"We're here." I say. We look at an old, rundown, wooden log cabin with a rugged fence around it. It's quite large, but old.

"Let's get the map okay." Takashi says and we walks slowly to the cabin and I turn the doorknob to get in. It doesn't budge one bit.

"Takashi, Kauro, would you mind doing the honors?" I say and we back up for them. They take a few steps backward then kick the door open or more appropriately, apart and we walk in slowly. It's dark, dank, and dusty in here.

"Whoa." Raiden says as he touches a handcrafted violin. Then we hear an earsplitting sound and I grab the violin. There is something engraved in it.

_You found the cabin. Good Job. The map will be found under the chest beside the engraving of a poinsettia bloom._

"Poinsettia?" I say.

"I know what those look like!" Miyako says and looks for the engraving described.

"What do we do after we get the map?" Raiden says.

"Decode it. Grammy left me a key though so it shouldn't be as hard." I say.

"Hey, guys. I think I found it." Miyako whispers and we all look at her as she gently reaches under the chest.

**This is getting tense! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Arianna- Why'd you put the RPNKZ in here?**

**Me- They're your opposites that's why.**

**Avery- Aw man!**

**Brick- Avery.**

**Avery- Sorry.**

**Ray- Anyways this chapter had help from crown172 you should check her out! BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome back!**

**Raven- Mom only owns her oc's. Not the PPGZ or RRBZ.**

**Marin- HAPPY READING!**

**Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Miyako POV.**

I pull the map out and hand it to Eren who looks at it.

"We found it. Now we've got to get to the treasure." Eren says and we leave the cabin and head into the forest or a better term would be thicket.

"Can you decode it?" Masahiro says.

"Yes. I know what it means. Come on, this way!" Eren says and we start running after her. We're running for at least twenty minutes before we stop to rest. I plop right down on a tree root next to Raiden and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Next time we should transform. Or should we transform now?" Kauro says.

"I didn't think of that! Let's transform and we can leave the dogs here then we'll come back and take them home." Momoko says and we all stand up to transform.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"HARD BRICK!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"STRONG BUTCH!"

"DREAMING BLISS!"

"EXPENSIVE BLING!"

We all transform into our super hero\heroine forms and grab our stuff again. This will be better, I can tell.

"Let's start flying again. We'll reach the Caverns faster." Bliss says and we take off. As we're flying I sense dark auras and I look at the others, they seem on edge by it as well.

"Hey, guys, do you sense what I sense?" Buttercup says.

"Yes, BC. It's not just one but more." Blossom says. Then out of nowhere a tree limb appears and I fly face first into it and fall to the ground.

"AAHH!" I yelp as I hit hard dirt.

"BUBBLES!?" Boomer says and flies down to pick me up. Then I see familiar figures walking through the forest towards us, the others have landed beside us so I summon my bubble wand while the others summon their weapons (Bliss's weapon is a bow and arrows and Bling's is a Saxophone).

"Who's there!?" Buttercup growls.

"It's us, Butterbutt. Hehehe." We hear HIM's voice say and he appears with the PPNKGZ and RRDBZ. I let out a gasp.

"Cats got your tongues eh? HAHA!" Brat teases.

"ENOUGH! Talk is cheap, let's get this fight over with!" BC says.

"Alright then. Try and beat us." Brute says and launches herself at BC, they start fighting first and BC (She had the map) throws it to me.

"Buttercup!" I whine, I don't like this.

"Perfect!" Brat says and pummels me. I pass the map off to Brick next so I can fight.

"BUBBLES TRIPLE SENANJE!" I attack. Brat gets stuck to the ground by the bubbles.

"NO FAIR!" She hisses to me and attempts, but fails, to grab my foot. I fly away to help Boomer with Rave. Rave punches Boomer and he falls over.

"EXPLOSIVE HIT!" Boomer attacks, Rave is thrown backwards into a tree and slides slowly to the ground. I help Boomer up and Rave recovers.

"You'll both pay for that one!" Rave says and starts to attack with his ice power.

**Blossom POV.**

"BRICK, WATCH OUT!" I yell and he barely dodges HIM's attack. I turn my head back to Berserk and Rage and get a good punch to the face.

"HA!" Berserk says. I spit out blood and give her a death glare.

"MAGMA YOYO SUPREME!" I attack and my yoyo wraps around Both Rage and Berserk, tying them together tightly.

"ARGH!" Rage protests, fire spurts out of his nostrils and mouth but I tie them together even tighter.

"SONIC YOYO!" I attack again, they go flying into the atmosphere and I got to help Brick with HIM until the others take care of the rest of the PPNKGZ and RRDBZ.

"YOU'RE IN FOR IT, HIM!" Brick says, flying at a safe distance with me from HIM.

"Oh am I?" HIM muses. I feel my right eye twitch, I hate when people do that.

"YES REALLY!" I yell and exchange a look with Brick.

"DOUBLE ATTACK BOOMERANG!" Brick and I attack, combining my Yoyo and his Boomerang to do a strong double attack.

"GAH!" HIM yells and covers his face.

**Butch POV.**

Raze is too easy. Seriously he has psychotic problems. He comes near me with a cookie and a crazed look on his face.

"Wanna cookie?" He says and waves the cookie in front of my face.

"No! FLUTES RHAPSODY THROW!" I attack and he is thrown backwards about a thousand feet into a tree. That takes care of him. I look over at BC who is brawling with Brute and fly over to help.

"GRR! Let go!" Brute yells and tries to extract her leg from BC's grip.

"NO!" BC replies with venom.

"MUSICAL BOOM!" I attack and throw them apart. BC glares at first then gets up. I can see blood trickling from the corner of her lip and wipe it off for her.

"Thanks, Butch. Let's finish Brute." BC says and we get in position.

"DOUBLE ATTACK DRILL!" We both attack, joining my Flute sounds with her hammer and we throw her into the ground, she's knocked unconscious. By now Bubbles and Boomer have taken care of Rave and Brat so we meet up with Blossom and Brick.

"Took you long enough!" Blossom says calmly, though her eyes are now a magma pink shade that shows her ferocity. I know mine are neon because I'm angry.

"Well sorry but we had more to take down!" BC shoots back.

"Girls. Now's not the time." Bubbles scolds and they stop.

"HAHAH! I just love when you fight amongst eachother!" HIM says, he's sitting in the air clapping. I growl. He loves it when we have a banter.

"Shows over, HIM!" BC yells and swings her hammer angrily.

"Let's get rid of HIM correctly this time!" Brick says.

"Wait! What about the kids!" Bubbles shrieks. I do a big time face palm. We need the kids here too!

**Avery POV.**

"GRR! Let us GO! NOW!" Marin and Marty scream. The RPNKGZ just smirk and rock the cage again. We've been in here for an hour by now and it stinks.

"NO! HAHA!" Annika says then grabs Ari by the hair and tugs. Ari yelps and pulls her hair back.

"HEY!" Arianna scolds. The two get into a fight, I look over to the yellows and see Carli sobbing and Chase trying to comfort her while Cassia and Chris taunt them. Raven and Ray are death glaring at their counterparts. Marty and Marin are squabbling with Marco and Melina as usual. I look over at Aaron who has his evil smirk on and is leaning on the wall.

"What are you thinking about, Aaron?" I taunt. He walks over and grabs me by the collar, then brings me to the edge of the cage.

"How I'm going to torture you when HIM gives me permission to kill you. What about you, Pink eyes." He teases. I glare and punch him as hard as possible in the face.

"How I'm going to kick your butt into space when we get out of this cage! And don't call me Pink eyes you, wuss!" I growl and push him backward. He spits out a little blood and wipes his mouth.

"Haha, Mojo, your former son's child is more of a fighter than you." Aaron says and Mojo growls. I grimace. I can't believe my grandfather is a mutated, disgusting monkey on my dad's side.

"Nobody is more a fighter than me MOJO! Mojo will take over the world and teach him a lesson Jomo!" Mojo exclaims. I roll my eyes and deep sigh. Something I'd get slapped for if Mom was here. Then I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head.

"No deep sighing!" Arianna scolds. I rub my head, it was her of course.

"Fine!" I shoot back and we turn away from eachother with a "humph". Then my compact beeps and I open it to see dad. "Dad?"

"Yes it's me. What happened?!" He says as he sees the cage. Mom appears in the screen, her eyes aren't their normal pink but they soften a bit when they see me.

"Avery? Answer your father." Mom says. I move to the middle of the cage with the others so we can't be attacked easily.

"HIM came here first with a bunch of other villains and locked us in a cage. Sedusa, Mojo, Abracadaver, the RPNKZ, Fuzzy, and the Amoeba boys." I say.

"HEY! I'm important!" Princess screeches, I cover my ears and wince.

"And Princess. They're all here." I say.

"We're getting you out of there. Just sit tight and let us teleport you. See you soon okay?" Dad says with worry and anger in his voice. He still is Princess's target but he hates her. I know he'll be the one sending her to space (For the hundredth time).

"What's going on?" Carli says gently.

"We're getting out of here. Sit tight." I say. Marin and Marty get crazed looks in their eyes.

"Hey try and keep us from escaping this time, punks!" They tease. The villains laugh until we're enveloped in white light and they scowl before we're teleported to the middle of nowhere. I feel mom's arms around me as she checks me over for injury, she won't find any because we threatened the villains with certain doom from our parents if they hurt us.

"Avery!" She scolds. I forgot she could read my mind. Darn it!

"Sorry." I say.

"Avery was deep sighing in the cage, Ma." Ari says quickly and I glare. Mom gives me a look.

"Avery, I don't know what to do with you." She says. I sheepishly grin and cock my head just to make her groan.

**Carli POV.**

I run into my parents' arms with Chase and they check us over for anything. We may not be as little but we love them.

"Good. You aren't injured. They didn't scare you did they?" Mom says.

"Nope! We scared them worse!" Chase says. Dad ruffles our hair and mom hugs us. HIM is somewhere, plotting I guess for a little bit.

"Good. Now you two ready to fight HIM?" Dad says. We nod confidently and mom smiles.

"Then let's get to the others. Come on!" Mom says and we fly to join the others. Marty and Marin are twitching, something they got from Uncle Butch, steadily. He is as well, but so is Aunt BC and Aunt Bliss.

"We ready? HIM should be back any second." Aunt Blossom says.

"Yeah!" We all reply. Then the ground shakes and our eyes all land on HIM's figure, he's very big now and he's glowering at us. Here goes nothing.

**Brick POV.**

"Wondering when you'd come back, scaredy cat!" BC says.

"SILENCE! I'll end all of you!" HIM booms with his now extremely loud voice. We all cover our ears and wince.

"Oh really, HIM?! Last time we checked, we banished you!" I say.

"And we aren't fighting like "civilized" arch enemies either so don't try that line!" Butch says. HIM flusters madly before thunder crackles and the gentle breeze picks up into a tormenting wind. I glare at Butch, we didn't need this. Arianna looks at me with a confused face and I wink. This is going to be the first major fight in their training.

**That's a wrap, my it's getting tense! This chapter had ideas from crown172 so please check her out!**

**Carli- Review and I'll give you a brownie!*Rest of us Sweatdrop***

**Chase- Anyways See you next time!**

**All- BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**We're back for more! Hope you liked the last chapter!**

**Blossom and BC- We're so gonna kick HIM's butt in this one!**

**Avery and Marin- DUH!**

**Raven and Ray- Mom doesn't own the original PPGZ or RRBZ but she does own herself and her oc's.**

**All- HAPPY READING!**

**Final battle? Raven POV.**

"EEEK!" Aunt Bubbles shrieks as HIM attacks her. We've been doing random attacks until now so we get into groups to attack.

"Leave her alone! SONIC BATTER!" Uncle Boomer attacks and HIM stumbles a bit. Aunt Blossom and Uncle Brick come up from behind HIM.

"SEARING YOYO PUREE!" Aunt Blossom attacks.

"DRAGON FLAMED BOOMERANG!" Uncle Brick attacks. HIM turns around to grab them but Ari and Avery fly up to his face.

"MARACAS' FLAMING DECEIT!" Ari attacks.

"CLUB PENALTY EXTREME!" Avery attacks. HIM swats at them but they dodge and the greens and purples fly up to HIM.

"EARTHQUAKE MALLET!" Aunt BC attacks.

"FLUTES REGRETFUL WALTZ!" Uncle Butch attacks.

"DOUBLE SWORD FURY!" Marin attacks.

"NUNCHUCKS DEATH CRY!" Marty attacks. HIM turns around, anger and fury showing clearly on his face. He tries to grab them but they fly away to quickly and this time the blues and yellows fly up.

"BUBBLES EXTERMINATION!" Aunt Bubbles attacks.

"BALLPARK EXPLOSION!" Uncle Boomer attacks.

"FANS OF FURY TWIN ATTACK!" Carli attacks.

"AROUND THE WORLD BALL THROW!" Chase attacks. HIM throws a punch but they dodge and my family and I fly up.

"POISONED ARROWS OF THE WILD!" Mom attacks.

"INTOXICATED SPEAR OF FURY!" Dad attacks.

"COSMIC POWERED SCREECH!" I attack.

"JURY'S DEATH ORDER!" Ray attacks. HIM yells in anger and attempts to get us but we get out of the way. He's fuming in pure anger now.

"Alright, everyone! Time for the final blows! Use your strongest attacks!" Aunt Blossom orders and we get in positions around HIM.

"FINAL ATTACK! WEDDING CAKE FINISH!" Aunt Blossom attacks.

"FINAL ATTACK! HEART OF FIRE EXTREME!" Uncle Brick attacks.

"FINAL ATTACK! BUBBLES EXECUTION ULTIMATE!" Aunt Bubbles attacks.

"FINAL ATTACK! ELECTROCUTED BATTER CURSE!" Uncle Boomer attacks.

"FINAL ATTACK! TRIPLE POWERED TSUNAMI QUAKE!" Aunt Buttercup attacks.

"FINAL ATTACK! MERMAID'S DEADLY SERENADE!" Uncle Butch attacks.

"FINAL ATTACK! AQUAMARINE ARROW DESTROYERS!" Mom attacks.

"FINAL ATTACK! TYRANT'S FINAL THROW!" Dad attacks. Time for the kids, HIM is getting weak.

"FINAL ATTACK! MARACAS DEATH SHAKE!" Ari attacks.

"FINAL ATTACK! BARBARIC DEATH CLUB!" Avery attacks.

"FINAL ATTACK! FANS OF MISERY DEATH WIND!" Carli attacks.

"FINAL ATTACK! BALLPARK THROW ULTIMATE!" Chase attacks.

"FINAL ATTACK! TWIN SWORDS OF DECEIT EXTREME POWERED!" Marin attacks.

"FINAL ATTACK! NUNCHUCKS OF MISERY POWERED UP!" Marty attacks.

"FINAL ATTACK! REBELLIOUS COSMIC CHORDS POWERED UP!" I attack.

"FINAL ATTACK! JUDGES DEATH PENALTY EXTREME!" Ray attacks.

"AAAAAHHHHH! I'll be back! GAHH!" HIM protests as white light envelopes him and he dissipates.

**Ray POV.**

"WE DID IT!" the greens and purples yell.

"Good riddance!" Aunt Blossom and Uncle Brick cheer with Ari and Avery burying them with questions.

"YAY!" The blues and yellows exclaim happily.

"Awesome!" My family and I say. We celebrate a couple of minutes before Mom stops us.

"WAIT! We need to find the treasure remember?" Mom says. Uncle Brick and Aunt Blossom face palm.

"Then we need to get on with it! Let's go!" Aunt BC says and we take off behind Mom. I look at Raven who gives me a confused look then turns her head back to where she's going.

"Hey, Mom? Where are we going?" I say.

"To find a very powerful treasure so we can protect it. It's located in a special caverns." Mom says nonchalantly. She's focused on that right now.

"Which is the most likely reason there were so many villains at the house." Uncle Brick says.

"No wonder HIM only took the PPNKGZ and RRDBZ along and left the RPNKZ in charge. Princess and Sedusa weren't happy." Avery says. Brick scowls at "princess" and mumbles. Aunt Blossom glowers at "Sedusa" and grumbles.

"I'll get Sedusa." Aunt Blossom growls. She and Sedusa have had it with eachother since Sedusa kidnapped and made him her boyfriend. Of course Aunt Blossom got really angry then and shaved Sedusa's hair off. But it grew back and now they love tormenting eachother.

"I heard that, Ray." Mom says. I face palm, she reads my mind a lot.

"Sorry, Ka-san." I say.

_"Dude, seriously? Ka-san?" _Marty says in my head.

"MARTY!" I whine.

"What'd I do?" He says. I glare, my eyes glow grey.

"Marty, say sorry." Uncle Butch says. Marin chuckles.

"Sorry, Ray." Marty says.

"THERE IT IS!" Mom says and we land near a large hole in the ground. It's not very deep though.

"You sure, Bliss?" Aunt Bubbles says. Mom nods and we fly into the cavern. I expect it to get dark but fifty feet in we're met by a bright golden light and find ourselves in a large chamber filled with gold, platinum, silver, and other precious metals. Rare materials also fill the room making it look even more mysterious.

"Whoa." Ari says.

"Grammy wasn't lying about its grandness." Mom says while leading us through the cavern, past all the grand things in here to a golden thread pillow that cushions a turquoise and sterling silver necklace.

"I see you came." A voice says and a small man walks into view.

"Guru Sybil?" Mom asks. The man nods and they bow to eachother. The rest of us bow too.

"Yes. That would be me. You would be the grandchild Miss Ida said would come I presume?" The guru says.

"Yes." Mom says.

"You're here for the necklace. Aren't you." Guru Sybil says. We look at Mom who has a stiff composure.

"I just came to see it so I could protect it." Mom says.

"And we're all here to help." Dad says. The Guru smiles.

"It is a fond sight to see so many individuals here to protect the necklace. But it is time the necklace is worn. And I sense that all of you are perfectly worthy to wear and possess it." The Guru says. We all look at eachother. There's no way I'm wearing a necklace.

"Really?" Aunt Blossom says. The guru nods and picks the necklace up, then walks it over to Mom and puts it in her hands.

"Guru Sybil, why me?" Mom says.

"Because you are the one who knew the longest about this. You know what it does. Put it on, child." The guru says and with Dad's help Mom puts the necklace on. It looks good on her.

"It feels, warm. Even though it's metal." Mom gently says.

"It has magical properties that bring out your inner feelings and can influence the world. Changing it completely, which is why you want to protect it from evil." The Guru says. I take a closer look at him with Raven and the other kids and see he has dark green eyes and paled skin under his red outfit.

"Guys, sorry to ruin the moment but we have to get back to the house and get those villains out." Uncle Brick says. The guru nods and once we say goodbye we fly off to find the dogs then head back home.

**AND CUT! This story isn't finished in the least. There will be more to it so stay tuned!**

**Bling- See ya later!**

**All- Auf Wiedersehen! (Bye)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya! Welcome back again!**

**BC- She doesn't own us. Just her oc's.**

**All- HAPPY READING!**

**The Villains' exposure. Bliss POV.**

I feel the necklace around my neck again before we land in the forest by the house. The house lights are on and I can see familiar silhouettes, the others can too.

"Okay we have to go in silently so they don't suspect us yet. Then, have at it. Just don't trash the house or you'll clean the mess." Blossom says. We nod then dart inside with the shadows. They're all upstairs so we fly up the stairs to the playroom and watch them.

"I can't believe they got away, MOJO!" Sedusa and Princess screech.

"It is not even my fault Mojo! Why are you accusing me of letting them go mojo!" Mojo says.

"I'm gonna pound them!" Fuzzy roars then I hear strumming on Bling's banjo. He gets a mad look. Nobody touches that except him or me.

"I call Fuzzy." Bling whispers gently and we nod.

"Well you aren't the only ones mad!" Annika scolds. Blossom looks at us and counts down with her fingers.

"ONE!" Blossom says and we fly out of hiding. I go for Abracadaver since He's closest and start fighting him as gently as possible. I eventually see the spiky box and throw him in, then shut the lid.

"AH! Who exposed us!" Fuzzy complains as he punches Bling who has a glazed over look in his red eyes.

"Nobody touches the banjo!" I hear Bling growl as he attacks Fuzzy and takes the banjo. The thing is one of his prized possessions.

"Bling, don't trash the house!" I scold. Bling flashes me a look. He'll clean it up anyways I guess. I go over to the cage where Mojo and Butch are fighting and as Butch exits I shut the cage door and lock Mojo in.

"Thanks, Bliss. Let's get all of 'em in the cage." Butch says and I nod. He goes to help Buttercup with the amoeba boys while I go to help Bubbles and Boomer with the Gangreen gang. Once we're done with them, Blossom and Brick put Princess and Sedusa in the cage as well.

"HI-YA!" We hear Arianna yell as she knocks Annika out. The kids put the rest of the RPNKZ in the cage and we teleport it to the moon or somewhere like that.

"Well now that they're gone. We have a lot of work to do around here. They trashed the place." Buttercup says. I look around, it's a disaster zone.

"But it's dawn already. Can't we get some sleep?" Bubbles asks, her eyelids droop as she clings to Boomer for stability.

"We should all rest as much as possible then we'll clean this place up." Blossom says.

"And take the dogs to the Vet. They can stand one night but we need to get them healed up." I say. Brick and Blossom nod in sync.

"Then can we just sleep in hero\heroine form?" Marty asks. Butch nods and we all go downstairs to get some sleep. I can't get to sleep as easy so I open the window in Bling and I's room for air and see a full moon, the silver wisps of cloud slightly shading it from view.

"You coming to bed, Bliss?" Bling says.

"Yes. Don't worry I'm not going to disappear again." I say and get in bed. As we're talking about what's happened we hear an unnatural gust of wind and see a whistler sitting on the windowsill. This time he has dark blue hair that shines in the moonlight and red eyes.

"W-What's going on?" Bling asks. The Whistler chuckles and looks at me, sending chills down my spine. Whistlers are rare around here, and they usually are very quiet.

"Why are you here?" I ask, bracing myself for anything.

**Carli POV.**

I get into bed and pull the covers up to my chin to try and warm up. Raven is on the other side of the bed sleeping soundly without the covers so I wrap myself up. (There's one bed in each room so they have to share, they're not lesbians, it's just the way they have to sleep)

"Raven?" I whisper. She wakes up and looks at me.

"Yes, Carli? You're supposed to be sleeping." Raven says.

"I'm cold," I reply. She gets out of bed and goes to the closet. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a heating pad for you. Here." Raven says and hands me a beige rectangle with a long chord attached. I plug it in and adjust the warmth setting.

"Thanks, Rave." I say. She shrugs.

"No problem. Go to sleep okay?" She says and goes back to sleep. It only takes me a few minutes before I'm asleep.

**Arianna POV the next day.**

We're all finally rested and ready to clean the house so we're all in the kitchen eating. I grab a banana and a few strawberries then sit down at the table.

"Guys, there's something we need to tell you." Uncle Bling says as he sits down with Aunt Bliss.

"Then go on." Mom says.

"We got a visit from another Whistler." Aunt Bliss says.

"For what?" Uncle Butch says.

"He said to be careful with the necklace. If you haven't noticed, I made Bling wear it today." Aunt Bliss says and Uncle Butch laughs with Aunt BC. Uncle Bling blushes in embarrassment.

"Oh come on, Uncle Bling, it's not that bad." Marty says and Marin glares at him.

"Marty, play nice." Marin says. Avery and I laugh at his face.

"Hey laughing at him will make it worse, Arianna, Avery." The yellows and greys say. Our parents chuckle a bit.

"Just like when we were little. Wouldn't you say, Bloss?" Dad says. Mom nods.

"You boys would always be pestering us to death until we got more white light into you and banished the black light. Very annoying." Mom says.

"Especially Butch." Aunt Buttercup says and Butch gives her a look.

"Oh so you want me to call you Butterbutt again." Butch says. Here it goes, she looks at him and crosses her arms.

"Don't go there, Butchie boy." Aunt Buttercup warns. He knits his brows and smirks.

"Alright then, bitterbutt." U. Butch says. A. Buttercup glares and they start arguing.

"They still act childish when this happens." Aunt Bubbles says and takes a bite of blueberry pancake.

"I agree. Even we weren't that childish." Uncle Boomer replies. I know that Uncle Bling and Aunt Bliss were the newer additions. Bling was created at the same time Bliss (In Eren Form) was hit by white light which made it a coincidence.

"Agreed." Mom says.

"Okay you, two, stop the arguing." Dad says and the greens stop. They'll make up later.

"Anyways we have quite a lot to do." Aunt Bliss says before getting up with Aunt Bubbles and placing her breakfast things in the dishwasher.

"Where to start though?" Aunt BC says.

"Brick and I can start on the first floor with our kids." Mom says, getting up to put her things in the dishwasher.

"Butch and I can take our kids and clean up the outdoors." Aunt BC says.

"Boomer and I can clean the second story with our brood." Aunt Bubbles says.

"Great! Bliss and I can clean the third floor with our kids." Uncle Bling says. After Breakfast we all start cleaning, it doesn't take AS long since we use our super speed. At least we're having fun doing it, we do little competitions and contests while we work to pass the time.

"Whoever finishes the windows first gets a piece of chocolate!" Dad says. Avery and I dart to the windows with the spray cleaner and towels to clean the windows. I'm in a winning streak and I'm not letting Avery win, we made a bet that whoever wins the most contests gets to skip all the chores and the other has to do the rest for the whole month.

"I'm going to win this time, Ari!" Avery says.

"Like that will happen, Avery!" I shoot back and we go faster.

**Blossom POV.**

Ari and Avery fly in.

"I finished first, mom!" Arianna says while catching her breath.

"No way I did!" Avery argues.

"Kids!" I scold. They stop and look at me.

"Arianna won. I was watching. Sorry, Avery." Brick says and hands Ari a piece of chocolate which she breaks in half and hands one piece to Avery.

"Aww!" I say.

"Mom~." The kids say and leave to do the last two rooms.

"They get that from you, Brick." I say and Brick chuckles. He's definitely not going to admit it out loud but I know he agrees.

"Haha very funny." He replies and goes back to the basement to clean. I laugh and finish mopping the floor.

**AND CUT! Hope you liked it!**

**Blossom- Brick's gonna admit it someday.**

**Brick- I don't have to though.**

**Avery- Dad just do it.**

**Brick- No! **

**Arianna- SAYONARA!**

**All- See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the final chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Remember, R&R!**

**Boomer- Bliss doesn't own us just her oc's and herself.**

**All- HAPPY READING!**

**Peace. Eiji POV.**

We all meet in one of the living rooms after we're done cleaning to talk. I sit down in my favorite chair and pull Eren onto my lap then wrap my arms around her waist.

"We're done, with plenty of daylight left. So what are we going to do now?" Momoko says.

"We could go grab some ice cream and go to the train station. Or come back here and have our own little party here." Miyako says.

"Ice cream!" All the kids cheer.

"Kudasai Urusai. (Please be quiet)" Kauro grumbles. She doesn't like it when the kids do that. That's about the only time she says that. But the kids quiet down.

"Sorry, ma." Kaori and Kao say.

"Anyways. How about an ice cream party here then we can take you to the huge swimming pool for a while?" I say.

"Or an ice cream party while swimming in the river?" Masahiro says.

"I like that Desu wa." Miyako says.

"I think we should do that." Kaoru says.

"Sounds good to me." Momoko says.

"Then it's settled. Let's get ready and the men can go get the ice cream." Eren says. She gets up off me and lets me stand up with my brothers.

"Then we'll be back soon. Be good, kids!" Takashi says and we leave in my black hummer to go to the store.

**Kauro POV.**

I get dressed in my green camouflage full body wet suit for the water. Not because it's cold, Takashi would cause trouble if I wore anything else.

"Hey, ma, you comin'?" I hear Kaori and Kao say in sync and turn around. Kaori is in her dark green Tan-kini and Kao is in his lighter green short sleeved shorty wetsuit.

"Yes. Kaori, you can leave your hair down. It'll get tangled if you tie it up like that." I say and Kaori takes her hair down.

"Okay, there. Happy?" Kaori asks.

"Yes. Come on." I say and we go outside.

"Of course you'd wear the wetsuit." Miyako says, she's wearing a white one piece with light blue bubble designs and dark blue swim shorts, I bought the outfit for her. Yuki is wearing a dark blue one piece with red hearts and a black swim skirt, her hair is down and Yuko is wearing light blue and white swim tank shorts and a turquoise swim shirt.

"Well you know Takashi. He'll never change." Momoko says. She took her hair down and is wearing a pink frilly one piece with red and white strawberry patterns. Maiko is outfitted in a red shorty wetsuit with long sleeves and her hair is down while Michio is dressed in dark red swim tank shorts and a white swim shirt, the hat is gone.

"Exactly. When will they be back, Eren?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. Depends really." Eren replies while taking her hair down. She's in a black one piece with a hole in the back and a black swim skort while Emi is wearing a dark grey wetsuit and Eri is wearing black swim shorts and a grey swim shirt. I admit it, we're all ready for major water fights.

"Okay then." I say.

"Hey are there any water toys?" Yuki asks.

"Yes. Emi, would you like to take the others to get them while the girls and I set up a table and some chairs?" Eren says and the kids run off.

"I wish Masahiro and I had a place like this." Momoko says. It is pretty cool here anyways.

"Yeah. How did your Grammy find this house anyways? The location is great!" Miyako asks.

"She actually didn't find it. She built it here a few years before I came along. When my mother passed away and my father was arrested for her death she took me in so I basically was raised here." Eren explains as our spouses pull back into the driveway and get out, carrying tubs of ice cream in plastic bags.

"See you got dressed." Takashi says. Masahiro head slaps him sharply.

"It's okay, Masahiro. I expected it." I say.

"You can put the ice cream on the table then go get dressed, boys." Momoko says. They put the ice cream down and go into the house to change. I already made sure that Takashi has to wear his dark green wetsuit so I'm not surprised when he walks out of the house.

"Very funny, K-chan." Takashi teases. I stick my tongue out and peck a kiss on his cheek.

"I know." I reply with a chuckle.

**Raiden POV.**

Miyako already laid out my swim outfit; a dark blue swim shirt and matching tank swim shorts. I change then meet my brothers outside. Masahiro and Eiji are wearing the same thing as me only their respective colors and Takashi is wearing the dark green wetsuit Kauro bought him a couple days ago.

"Embarrassed much?" Masahiro teases.

"No!" Takashi says and we walk over to the girls.

"Can we go swim now?" Maiko says. Momoko nods and we all head down to the river. The water is crystal clear and quite nice, that is until Takashi throws water at me.

"HEY!" I protest and we get into a water war. The others pick sides to fight on, my team has Kauro, Eiji, Momoko, Yuki, Michio, Eri, and Kao on it. Everyone else is on the other team. I'm focused on Takashi though, and winning this water war. When I hit him with some water square in the eye I know it's a clear match.

"Okay that's it! You're going down, bro!" Takashi says and his eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Hey! Be careful! We don't need anyone drowning or getting seriously hurt!" Kauro warns and uses her water gun to squirt Miyako gently with water, she got pulled onto Takashi's team but she didn't complain. This is the vacation we came for. Just to have a good time and relax, not having to fight so many villains and find a necklace.

"Hey, Raiden, get your head back in the war!" Momoko scolds as she throws water on Masahiro.

"Sorry!" I yelp as I dodge a spray of water from Takashi.

**An hour later. Eren POV.**

I get out of the river with Miyako and go up to the table for some ice cream.

"I'm glad we made a truce." Miyako says with a chuckle. I laugh.

"Yeah. Takashi and Raiden were really into it for once." I say as I scoop out some chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

"You talking about the water war?" Takashi says as he walks over to get his water.

"Yes, Takashi. Good thing you made truce with Raiden or you both might've drowned eachother." Miyako says. He smirks.

"Yeah." He replies. Miyako goes back to the river to swim a bit more and Takashi follows her so he can attempt a surprise for Kauro. Just think, if HIM had gotten the map and necklace then this probably wouldn't be happening. All we had to do was survive, with love, friendship, and our families.

**_THE END_**

**Hope you enjoyed the story! My next one should be out to read soon.**

**Eiji- Thanks for the reviews, ideas, and support. It is really appreciated.**

**Masahiro- Please R&R!**

**All- SAYONARA!**


End file.
